fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy and Vicky
Timmy and Vicky is a character pairing involving Vicky, who is the rather mean-spirited sadistic babysitter of Timmy Turner as well as the other kids in the neighborhood. Information Given Vicky's personality, the relationship between them is hostile and Vicky's treatment of Timmy and the other kids is abusive. In fact, it can be argued, she treats Timmy worst of all. She has however has warmed up to Timmy twice. Once when they were trapped in a cave during an avalanche which occurred in the episode "Snow Bound" . When Timmy suggested that they stay warm by hugging, she immediatedly leaps into the much smaller Timmy's arms. This warmer side of Vicky is shown through most of the episode until the last scene. The other time was in the T.V. movie, Wishology when Timmy sacrificed himself to the Darkness, and Vicky cried and said, "I'll never call him a twerp again." However, Jorgen wiped everyone's memory at the end, so Vicky has gone back to her rather sadistic ways. A large number of fanfiction suggests that the reason she is abusive is that she's actually attracted to Timmy. However, because he's only ten and she's sixteen, she knows it would be, if not illegal, definitely unethical to pursue such a relationship with a young boy. Considering the explosive and controversial idea of someone who is practically an adult pursuing a relationship with someone who hasn't even reached puberty, Nickelodeon likely will never explore the possibility of such a relationship. In the live action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner", Vicky is seen at 29 years old where she runs a daycare in Dimmsdale. Although she is no longer Timmy's babysitter, they are still at odds, although now it is Timmy who torments her by teasing or magic, instead of the other way around. Episodes involving Timmy and Vicky Vicky was the main antagonist from the very beginning in the Oh Yeah Cartoons. She maintains a very strong presence in the show. Here are just a few of the episodes: *The Fairly OddParents! (Oh Yeah! Cartoons pilot) *Too Many Timmys *Party of Three *The Fairy Flu Main series *The Big Problem *Spaced Out *Tiny Timmy *Dream Goat *Hex Games *Totally Spaced Out *The Switch Glitch *Love At First Height *Wishology *Frenemy Mine Love at First Height When Timmy wished himself into a hunky sixteen year old, Vicky quickly fell in love with him, and her personality started to resemble her sister Tootie's when she chased Timmy around the amusement park trying to smooch him. Eventually Timmy and Vicky went on the Tunnel of Love, and while Vicky was kissing Timmy, he turned back to his ten year old self and she screamed. Vicky though Timmy's sixteen year old self, "Gah", and Timmy were two different people, so she set off to find Gah in "Norwegia". Gallery LoveAtFirstHeight160.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight165.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight166.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight178.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight179.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight189.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight210.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight226.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight227.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight275.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight283.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight299.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight315.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight316.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight317.jpg LoveAtFirstHeight318.jpg FrenemyMine087.jpg FrenemyMine095.jpg FrenemyMine109.jpg FrenemyMine110.jpg FrenemyMine111.jpg|Text : New Friend = Timmy Turner FrenemyMine112.jpg FrenemyMine116.jpg FrenemyMine122.jpg FrenemyMine123.jpg FrenemyMine124.jpg FrenemyMine130.jpg FrenemyMine143.jpg|Text : New Best Friend = Timmy Turner FrenemyMine150.jpg FrenemyMine163.jpg FrenemyMine165.jpg FrenemyMine167.jpg FrenemyMine169.jpg FrenemyMine194.jpg FrenemyMine225.jpg FrenemyMine242.jpg FrenemyMine287.jpg Category:Relationships